This invention relates to the quick release retention of work pieces, and more particularly to the quick release retention of tape measures.
A tape measure is formed by a narrow strip of a flexible material, such as steel or plastic, that is marked with unit of length. It is commonly housed in a square or retangular container. When the user wishes to employ the device to make a measurement, the end of the tape is withdrawn from the container and the measurement is made. Once the measurement has been completed, the end is returned to the container. For some housings, there is an internal spring that effects automatic return or retraction of the extended portion of the tape into the housing.
In any case it is common practice for the tape measurement unit to be misplaced. The measurement unit is frequently required. After it is employed it is commonly placed in the work area and the user moves on to another location. When he looks for his tape measure he generally finds that he does not have it and he has to spend a great deal of time in attempting to locate it.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to facilitate the convenient storage of work pieces. A related object is to facilitate the convenient storage of work pieces such as tape measures.
Another object of the invention is to provide for storage of the work piece on the person of the user. A related object is to provide for storage of tape measures on the person of the user.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for the quick release of a work piece that is retained on the person of a user. A related object is to provide for a quick release of a work piece that is of a tape measure that is retained temporarily on the person of the user.